


Big Children

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Insecurity, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Right before their departure, Prompto loses his confidence. Is it really okay for him to go with the guys? He asks Gladio and Ignis, and they have a unique way of answering the question.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Big Children

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaayyy this fic has been on my to write list for a while! I’m glad to finally finish it. It was a lot of fun to write. Wrecking sunshine Prompto is always high on my list. 
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write some Gladnis / Prompto dynamic and even had OT3 thoughts with them while Noct’s leading the 10 years of crystal life, but those thoughts get both very angsty and _very_ smutty so I’ll go with this light fluffy work first. Who knows if I’ll go to the dark side sometime.
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 25/4/'20.  
> 

“That’s it. I’m taking a bath. Sweat’s killin’ me.” Noctis dropped the bag he was packing and lazily strolled into the bathroom.  
  
“You call that sweat? Try working out sometime!” was what Gladio called out after him, but the door already closed. Prompto was sure he heard Noctis’ muffled voice behind that door, saying something, god knows what, but it surely didn’t sound too friendly.  
  
The four of them had been busy cleaning up Noctis’ apartment and packing their stuff. Only one more day until their departure, and still plenty to do.  
  
“I’m glad he went in. Thought I smelled something,” Prompto said jokingly. Gladio and Ignis chuckled at this and exchanged glances with each other.  
  
Prompto wasn’t sure why, but the moment Noctis left him alone with the two, he felt uneasy. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling either, let alone the reason. He wasn’t even really alone with them, Noct was still there... There was just a door between them. 

But still. Maybe it was because in these past couple of days Prompto had barely been alone with the two, without Noctis by his side. He spent some time alone with Gladio, with Ignis alone as well, but with the two together? Not really.

Or... maybe he felt uneasy because Gladio and Ignis always communicated with each other with just their eyes and few words, making Prompto wonder what was on their mind. 

Maybe because he had the feeling that Gladio and Ignis were plotting something behind his back, which was surely illogical. What would the two mature adults plot against him, except maybe a major test to even see if he was worthy to join them on their road trip?  
  
A major test... Plausible. Prompto eyed the two nervously. He blushed when he caught Gladio staring back at him.  
  
“What’s the matter Prompto? You wanna join your buddy in his bath?” he teased. Prompto blushed and shook his head.  
  
“Of course not. It’s just that...”  
  
“..Just that you seem like you want to tell us something. Or ask,” Ignis said calmly. Of course Ignis was a master at reading people. He had to be.  
  
“Wasn’t! Wasn’t,” Prompto said. He then paused.  
  
“Actually.. there is,” he ended up spilling the first few of his beans. He just couldn’t handle the tension. Gladio and Ignis straightened themselves and watched him like two parents waiting for his confession. Prompto blushed shyly and fiddled with his clothes.  
  
“You really think I’m fit to go with you guys?” he asked. Their facial expressions didn’t change. Instead they looked at each other and Prompto was sure he caught this told-you-so look on Gladio’s face.  
  
“Of course Prompto. Prince Noctis appointed you himself,” Gladio said. Ignis chuckled.  
  
“I believe he wants to hear about our opinions, not the young prince, he said calmly. Prompto nodded. 

“I see I see. Well, I know you completed your training and are well suited for the job. However, there’s just one thing...” Gladio murmured as he pranced around him as if he was checking him out. Prompto followed him nervously by turning around with him, keeping him in his vision.

“One thing?” he asked, his heart skipping a beat. 

“Hmm yeah,” Gladio said, nodding. Ignis took a step closer.

“Gladio,” he warned, but Gladio continued to circle Prompto like a predator. He then suddenly stopped right in front of him and reached out.

“ _This_ ,” Gladio said, pinching both Prompto’s cheeks and pulling them a little to force his face into a smile.

“Also.. this!” Gladio chirped, poking his head.

“Too many negative thoughts! Finally - this!” He poked Prompto’s chest.

“You have got to put more heart in this mission. That includes believing in yourself. Got it? Ah, look what you made me do. Saying cheesy things like this.” 

“....A-alright,” he answered, swallowing. A vein almost popped on the older man’s head, and his finger that was still on his chest began a series of furious pokes.

“What? Were you not listening to those cheesy words? Don’t ask us whether you’re fit to join. Look at it from another perspective. You are the best partner our prince could wish for, and even if we would disagree, you’ll prove us wrong!” Gladio ranted.

“You d-disagreehehee?!” Prompto yelped, turning slightly as he giggled by accident. Gladio’s finger was poking him all over the place and it actually tickled.

"That’s not what I was saying! Agh!” Gladio turned to Ignis, begging with his eyes.

“He’s giving me a headache, also, why does he keep laughing?!” Prompto literally snorted and curled away from Gladio’s demanding index finger, and he hugged his chest.

"It’s because you are tickling him,” Ignis replied for him. Prompto wanted to drop dead when he saw the sudden change on the Shield’s face. He first looked surprised and then a big smirk appeared on his face.

“Oh, we’ve got another one like that huh? Noct’s already bad. How bad are you?” he asked curiously, and this time he reached for his sides and tickled him on purpose. Prompto shrieked and jumped, backing away and stumbling over one of the bags they were packing.

“Eeeheheee!” he cried. Heroic and elegant, Ignis smoothly jumped behind him and caught him before he would smack backwards onto the floor. Hooking both his arms under Prompto’s he caught him swiftly, but this also stretched him out for a completely terrifying thirsty-looking tickle monster.

“Right, Iggy! Hold him like that!” Prompto didn’t even have one second to ask for mercy. Gladio’s fingers landed on both sides of his ribcage and did their thing. Hanging loosely in Ignis’ grip, Prompto started to thrash and struggle like crazy while loud laughter boomed out of him.

“ _GLAhaah_ -nohoho! I-Ihihi-Ignis let me goohoho!” Prompto whined through hysterical giggles. It didn’t even seem to be Ignis’ original intention to trap him like this, but Prompto noticed that Gladio was looking up, exchanging glances with Ignis again. As a result, Ignis tightened his grip, and Prompto heard a sigh coming from him.

“He could use a laugh or two,” was Ignis’ judgement. Prompto shut his eyes and began a new series of struggles and laughs when Gladio’s fingers scratched at his stomach and belly, even wiggling under his shirt to catch some bare skin.

“Now that looks more like it, right Iggy?” Gladio said proudly. 

“Laughing like that, with confidence. That’s how we start this mission,” he continued. Prompto could only struggle and laugh. It tickled so bad! 

“NOT - HAha! Not _thehehere_!” he yelled when those scittering fingers suddenly raced upwards on both sides and aimed for his underarms. Then, suddenly... A voice from the bathroom.

“Prompto?” 

Obviously the water had stopped running and Noctis had finally lowered his royal butt into the bath, so he indeed undoubtedly could hear all of Prompto’s laughing orchestra from there.

In an instant, Ignis covered Prompto’s mouth with his hand to silence him. One problem: Gladio didn’t stop tickling him.

“Yes, Noct?” Gladio replied for him, while attacking his armpits mercilessly, his fingers clawing and digging at the sensitive hollows and making Prompto go mad. 

“Hmphhhh!” he laughed into Ignis’ hand.

“Ah, Gladio? Is everything okay, over there?” Noctis asked. Prompto shook his head, but Ignis knew to keep him quiet. 

“Of course Noct. Why wouldn’t it be?” Gladio asked. Prompto’s legs were giving in, and Ignis seemed to notice, so Prompto struggled fiercely when Ignis suddenly kneeled, lowering him to the floor. Gladio followed, as did those evil fingers, which were now busy wrecking all of Prompto’s hips and lower sides. 

“I thought I heard Prompto’s voice. But if he’s fine, then that’s alright. Prompto, you alright?” Prompto felt touched at Noct’s kindness. 

“Hmphphpmph!” He was busy with other things though, Sometimes Gladio would suddenly poke his middle, attack his tummy, and Prompto was seriously crying. Even with Ignis covering his mouth, his cheeks ached from smiling and laughing so much.

“Gladio,” Ignis mumbled finally. Gladio looked up at him, then finally stopped.

“Ah, right.” Ignis removed his hand, and Prompto gasped for breath.

“F-fine! I’m fine, Noct! Thanks!” he chirped, his voice still squeaky. He was actually surprised it was his instant response to say he’s fine. While actually... With wide eyes, he looked at Gladio who was still hovering over his helpless body, fingers ready to attack.

“Really? Then, that’s good. How’s packing going?” Noctis asked. Gladio rolled his eyes at the spoiled question.

“Finish up your bath and come check yourself, Your Highness,” he said. 

“Y-y-yes! Could’ve tahahaken a shower as well! W-wahahay faster!” Prompto said, forced to laugh because Gladio was testing the sensitivity of his thighs. He raised his eyebrows, seemingly satisfied, and after poking them a few times, he pinched them and occassionally scratched at the sensitive spots.

“That funny huh, Prom?” Noctis laughed, but he didn’t say anything else after that. Both men continued to torment Prompto with tickles, Ignis had now released his arms and made Prompto giggle by scribbling his fingers up and down his neck. 

The tickling had somehow turned more gentle, even though he had four hands on him this time, and Prompto was only giggling and laughing softly, rather than screaming his lungs out and attracting the bathing prince’s attention again.

“Enough positivity for now, Prompto? I hope we haven’t been too hard on you,” Gladio said by the time Prompto lay wheezing on the floor. Both Ignis and Gladio sat on their knees by his side as they waited patiently for him to recover.

“Y-yes. Yes,” Prompto panted. He gave them a thumbs up.

“All fine. Enough... positivity..” he wheezed.

“Then, to answer your question. We think you are more than fit to join us on this trip. Noct enjoys your company, so do we, but it’s our prince who is important. Besides, you trained well with the Crownsguard.” Ignis smiled fondly, and Prompto nodded with a blush on his face.

“Iggy’s right. Also please do remember, next time you show up with a scowl like that and self-doubt this big-” to exaggerate, Gladio spread his arms.

“-be aware that these guys won’t mind doing this again,” Gladio said, wiggling his fingers at him and making him jump in defense already.

“Ahahalright!” he giggled. Instead of tickling, Gladio simply smiled and reached out his hand.

“Well then, let us continue. We look forward to travelling with you,” he said, and he helped Prompto up.

“I look forward to it too. Definitely, definitely looking at it from... another perspective,” Prompto said nervously, smiling at both of them. Another perspective indeed. Which was that these two ‘mature adults’ were actually like two big children who’d bully someone with merciless tickles, and they were actually quite fun. Not all that intimidating, not all that secretive. Just fun, and caring. Prompto actually really looked forward to going on this trip with them too.

Then, a big fart was heard from the bathroom, echoing through the appartment.

“Woops,” Noctis said.

“You - are - so - gross!” Gladio yelled. Ignis pinched his own nose as if the fart’s smell could break through the bathroom door like its sound, and Prompto burst out in a laughing fit again.

Yes indeed, two big children. 


End file.
